Serpico
Serpico (セルピコ Serupiko) is a secondary protagonist of the series. He is a servant of the noble Vandimion family who would join Guts' New Party along with Farnese de Vandimion. In Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō, Serpico is voiced by Takahiro Mizushima. Appearance Serpico is a slender young man with blond hair. His most notable feature is that his eyes are closed at almost all times, except for when he is very serious. He is often compared to a fox because of this. Personality Serpico is polite in manner and very loyal and protective of Farnese de Vandimion. From his terrible life on the streets, he has grown to show very little emotion, often hiding his true feelings behind a facade of incompetence or sarcasm. He is scared of fire and dislikes the sight of blood, which makes him an unlikely warrior. He learned from growing up poor that revenge only brings more revenge, and avoids creating these situations. Farnese would sometimes force him into duels with other nobles that insulted his honor, but, though he was always far better than his opponent, he chose to purposefully end it in a draw, as he was well aware that the nobles would want revenge. Serpico views Farnese as his guardian angel for saving him from his miserable life on the streets, and somehow does not hate her, even after she condemned his demented mother for being a heretic (when she, quite obviously, was not), and forced him to burn her himself but this could be explained that he doesn't want his mother to suffer anymore and that Farnese is his only family. He's very careful when it comes to potential threats when deducing the possibility of danger towards Farnese even going as far as threatening Guts, when he's serious he tends to go back to his cold nature in thinking and speaking but after he lost his battle w/ Guts and accepted defeat his coldness wasn't shown anymore, he became more caring to his group and gives off replies and facts from Isidro and Puck's cocky statements, he frequently smiles, talks and worries with the group. His relationship with Farnese changed ever since his prolonged adventure with his party and the arrival of Roderick. Abilities Physical Abilities Serpico is a deft fencer, he's very clever and cunning, Farnese states that he can defeat nobles in fencing with one hand tied behind his back, at first he doesn't seem a threat at all but when Guts heads for Farnese during the Black Swordsman hunt, it seems that Serpico is responsible for throwing a branch at Guts' arrow wound to immobilize him. Tactical Abilities He acts fast and is a strategist, the first time he and Guts clash, he is able to survive from a direct hit, the second time he cleverly puts Guts in a tight situation and is able to escape by quickly grabbing a miniature bomb from Guts and use it to distract. Equipment *'Rapier:' Serpico is shown to use this several times on humans, as Farnese's bodyguard he's very adept in fencing. *'Sylph Sword:' Given to him by Schierke, along with the "Wind Cloak", it can cut Trolls, Daka or any other regular sized beings easily through sending a wind. Can send more than one wave to dispose of many enemies. Even with the full moon, said to increase the power of the magic therefore giving it a boost, it was not able to cut off a main tentacle of a Sea Slug. *'Sylph Cloak:' The same origin and properties as the "Wind Sword", it makes his light body more buoyant thus increasing his jumping height that is comparable to flight, air maneuverability, mobility, etc. and can summon strong winds to deflect attacks and projectiles. It synergizes very well with the wind sword as both responsibly made a wind pressure barrier able to disperse a lightning strike from Ganishka. It has the same kind of Sylph spirit and the pair of items have a somewhat strong attachment to Serpico as when Schierke offered him the items again, it jumps to him (controlled by the wind spirits). Category:Humans Serpico Category:Swordsmen Category:Guts' New Party